The traditional screwdriver is composed of a handle and a metal shank fastened with the handle. The structure so formed by the traditional screwdriver has a considerable fixed length. According to the practical experience, such a structure as described above has the following drawbacks.
The general work site is of an open space. However, the work site, where the screwdriver is used, is of a narrow and confined space in which it is difficult to use the traditional screwdriver such that it is even impossible to put the screwdriver into the space in light of its excessive length.
The conventional screwdriver can not be stored or carried easily in light of its excessive length and its cumbersome size.
The metal shank of the traditional screwdriver has a pointed end which is readily exposed to inflict a bodily injury on a person who happens to carry the screwdriver.